evangelionfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Теории и анализ: Финальная сцена в «End of Evangelion»
Финальная сцена «конца Евангелиона» до сих пор горячо обсуждается. Это кульминация темы и повествования истории всего за несколько потрясающих минут. Эта статья, однако, будет касаться более объективных аспектов этой сцены, которые могут легко остаться незамеченными даже для самых наблюдательных зрителей, благодаря своей загадочной и намеренно двусмысленной конструкции. Есть, однако, несколько деталей, присутствующих в этой сцене, которые могут помочь прояснить состояние разума Синдзи. Течение времени После отказа от совершенствования Синдзи появляется в море LCL. В следующей сцене Синдзи видит Рей и, кажется, он шокирован, увидев её там, и удивляется сильнее, поняв, что и Аска там. Когда Синдзи замечает девушку, он подходит к ней и начинает душить её, без ясной причины. Общепринятая интерпретация заключается в том, что он пытался определить, была ли она реальной или они всё ещё проходили совершенствование.Evangelion Cardass Masters Card Game. «Синдзи отрёкся от мира, где все сердца слились в едино и приняли друг друга безоговорочно. Его желание... жить с "другими" — другими сердцами, которые иногда отвергают его, даже отрицают его. Вот почему первое, что он сделал, придя в себя, это положил руки на шею Аски. Почувствовать существование "другого". Чтобы подтвердить отказ и отрицание». Состояние разума Синдзи может показаться немного пошатанным, поскольку он казался довольным и готовым встретиться с будущим всего несколькими минутами ранее в фильме, когда он попрощался со своей матерью Юи, даже если он все еще не был уверен, что сможет достичь счастья. Вместо этого Синдзи кажется несколько нестабильным и преисполненным, поскольку попытка задушить Аску снова кажется довольно экстремальным действием. Интересно отметить, что время внутри самого совершенствования относительно, и сцены, представленные в фильме, не следуют полностью линейной манере, таким образом, в то время как само совершенствование занимает менее часа внутри фильма, вполне возможно, что Синдзи прожил недели, месяцы или даже десятилетия во время совершенствования и только вернулся в реальный мир намного позже и, возможно, провёл некоторое время в одиночестве на пляже, прежде чем появился Аска, поскольку некоторые элементы сцены указывают: * Крест Мисато заржавел, или, точнее, гвоздь, который его держит. Было высказано предположение, что это может быть просто кровь, омытая на кресте, поскольку сам LCL, как говорят, напоминает кровь. Однако тот факт, что ржавчина падает с гвоздя, говорит о том, что либо прошло достаточно времени, что гвоздь покрылся ржавчиной, либо, альтернативно, Синдзи нашёл гвоздь уже ржавым, а вода или влажность могли заставить ржавчину посыпаться на крест. Несмотря на это, должно, по крайней мере, пройти достаточно времени, чтобы ржавчина окрасила и крест. * Несколько кусков дерева необъяснимой природы. Синдзи утверждает, что причина, по которой он хочет вернуться в реальный мир, заключается в том, что он хочет снова увидеть своих друзей и людей, которых он любит, потому что по крайней мере там он будет знать, что его чувства реальны, даже если он рискует быть отверженным. Как поясняется ниже, это на самом деле могильные плиты, которые Синдзи воздвиг в память о своих друзьях. Предположительно, тот, что с крестом Мисато, принадлежит Мисато. Синдзи, возможно, какое-то время верил, что никто не вернётся, и он был обречён на одиночество, поэтому найти Аску на пляже было неожиданностью, потому что это доказало бы его неправоту. Это также могло объяснить, почему он решил задушить её — чтобы узнать, настоящая ли она. Совершенная «кукла» Аска во время совершенствования не будет реагировать и принимать любые его желания, включая её убийство, поскольку внутри совершенствования нет индивидуальности, поэтому Аска может не иметь собственной воли. Но она не только реагирует, она делает это с состраданием. Это доказывает Синдзи, что он больше не один, и что она действительно реальна. * Лунные циклы изменяются между первой сценой после удара, когда Лилит умирает к заключительной сцене. Судя по всему, между этими сценами прошло не менее двух недель. По общему признанию, возможно, что Луна просто рассматривалась под другим углом, и это дало бы зрителю другое впечатление о фактическом цикле, в котором она находилась, поэтому это не очень сильное доказательство. По-прежнему трудно определить конкретные сроки, но Синдзи потребовалось, по крайней мере, несколько часов, чтобы собрать дерево и установить могильные плиты. В отличие от лунных циклов, это действительно упоминается в раскадровках, поэтому мы можем быть уверены, что это произошло. Отброшенные концовки У «конца Евангелиона» есть две отброшенных концовки, концовка A и концовка B. В то время как концовка B была гораздо более мрачной, чем конец, присутствующий в финальном фильме, концовка A всё ещё очень похожа на ту, что была в «EoE», с наиболее заметной разницей в том, что последние слова Аски были изменены. Концовка А Вы уже знаете её начало (пляж, окаменевшие безголовые Евы и т. д.). Затем мы видим могилы, сделанные Синдзи (Анно заявил, что это он их сделал). На них написаны имена всех главных героев «Евы», за исключением Аянами Рей. Затем мы видим могилу Аски. Здесь оставлен след ноги. (Вы всё ещё можете увидеть эти могилы в представленной концовке... никаких имён, но на одной из них прибит кулон Мисато, а другую сбили). Затем мы видим Синдзи и Аску на пляже... и вы также знаете эту сцену (но этот проект демонстрирует, что Синдзи и Аска не просто проснулись там после третьего удара... они живут здесь уже несколько лет... это значит, что они, в конце концов, были единственными людьми, которые захотели вернуться...). Когда Синдзи начинает плакать, Аска должна сказать что-то вроде «идиот, я не позволю тебе убить меня» (слово «идиот» было удалено в раскадровке... да и все её слова тоже были изменены). Затем должна начаться заключительная песня, и должны были появиться титры (Анно хотел горизонтальную прокрутку, как в «Ганбастере»). Мы должны были увидеть Еву-01, лежащую на Луне, и волосы женщины, выглядывающие из-под её сломанной маски (но её лицо остается невидимым). За Евой-01 виднелась Земля, полностью красная. И чёрная Луна, уничтоженная. Камера движется к Солнцу, затем к звёздам. Титры заканчиваются. «Shûgeki» (конец).' В отличие от концовки B, концовка А вообще почти не отличается от концовки из «EoE», за исключением последних слов Аски, изменённых Анно по предложению Юко Миямуры (сэйю Аски), поскольку он всё ещё не был удовлетворён этой строчкой, в которой отсутствует двусмысленность и двойственность.Интервью с Юко Миямурой (BS AnimeYAWA): «Я думала, что режиссёры должны передать свой идеал, каким сериал должен быть для нас. Но Анно задаёт нам такие вопросы, как "что вы думаете о себе, если бы все шло так или иначе?". После записи всех строчек фильма меня вызвали в студию, потому что последние слова должны были быть пересмотрены. Огата тоже пришла туда, поскольку это была сцена Аски и Синдзи. Окончательные слова Аски был "Anta nankani korosareru nowa mappira yo!" по сценарию фильма. Анно ника не нравились мои слова, как бы я н старалась. Мы с Огатой не знали, как передать то, что хотел выразить Анно; она даже пыталась оседлать меня и задушить, чтобы удовлетворить его требование. Должно быть, он преследовал реальность. Что касается последней строчки, которую мы приняли, я не уверена, должен ли я сказать об этом на самом деле. Наконец Анно спросила меня: "Миямура, представь, что ты спишь в своей постели, а в твою комнату прокрадывается незнакомец. Он может изнасиловать тебя в любое время, когда ты спишь, но он этого не делает. вместо этого он мастурбирует, глядя на тебя, когда ты просыпаешься и понимаешь, что он сделал с тобой. Как ты думаешь, что бы ты сказала?". Я думала, что он странный человек, но в тот момент я чувствовала себя отвратительно. Поэтому я сказал ему, что считаю его "отвратительным". А потом он вздохнул и сказал "... так и думал. Я так и думал"». '''Однако, могилы всё также присутствуют. Таким образом, добавляя к представленным выше доказательствам, можно также экстраполировать значение этих элементов в сцене из концовки А, которые всё ещё присутствуют: * Лилит «умирает», Синдзи вновь материализуется в море LCL, он выплывает/выходит на пляж и проводит там некоторое время, достаточно времени, чтобы собрать немного дерева и воздвигнуть эти могилы. Он также находит гвоздь и использует его, чтобы закрепить крест Мисато на одной из них. * Происходит концовка А, или, по крайней мере, её часть. Сама Аска возвращается после совершенствования, выходит на пляж (вместо того, чтобы просто материализоваться рядом с ним) и находит кресты Синдзи, установленные в её честь и честь других персонажей. Сразу же она предполагает, что Синдзи думает, что она мертва, поэтому она пинает крест со своим именем, чтобы показать, что она жива, а также её желание жить. * Она находит Синдзи спящим на земле. Вместо того чтобы разбудить его, начать пинать ногами или кричать на него, она решает сесть и поспать рядом с ним. * Происходит показанная в фильме концовка: Синдзи просыпается (на мгновение кажется, что мы наблюдает за происходящим от первого лица — Синдзи смотрит в небо, а затем ракурс меняется — Синдзи поворачивает голову). Он бросает взгляд на квантовую Рей и с удивлением обнаруживает рядом с собой Аску. Он душит её, она ласкает его, он останавливается.Некоторые предполагали, что неиспользованная, но выпущенная песня «Everything You've Ever Dreamed» будет использоваться в качестве заключительной. Её текст, кажется, намекает на эту самую сцену: «''Did she promise you the world and did that'' Girl just throw your love away Leave you like a lonely solitare With just despair for company Do you think you'd find revenge so sweet '' ''Make it so you hearts will never beat '' 'Squeeze the very last and dying breath from' ''Everything you've ever dreamed»''.'' * Есть также неподтвержденные утверждения, что обложка «EoE» — это канон, который, казалось бы, указывает на то, что Синдзи, по крайней мере, отпустил Аску, встал, Аска села, и оба они провели некоторое время, глядя на горизонт и голову Лилит. Что важно отметить, так это то, что сцена противоречит другим теориям о том, что Аска просто материализовалась из ниоткуда, потому что Синдзи захотел этого или потому, что Рей каким-то образом «дала» её ему в качестве друга, вместо этого она вернулась по своей собственной свободной воли, что усиливает предыдущее утверждение Юи о том, как каждый может вернуться, пока у него есть воля сделать это и представить себя в своей первоначальной форме (хотя согласно этому, Аска была тем, на кого Синдзи «надеялся/желал») однако тот факт, что Аска вообразила себя с перевязанной рукой, похоже, указывает на то, что она ещё не полностью исцелена, как и психическое состояние Синдзи. Тем не менее, тот факт, что она решила лечь рядом с Синдзи по своей собственной инициативе и решила реагировать на него с открытой любовью, а не агрессией и враждебностью, как она делала много раз раньше, символизирует, по крайней мере, начало её роста. Поскольку Аска теперь может принять себя, она теперь может принять и его, вместо того, чтобы отталкивать его и других людей из страха близости и отвержения, так же как Синдзи, неспособный принять себя, убежавший от людей, чтобы избежать боли, присущей человеческим взаимоотношениям. Это не только заставляет Синдзи остановиться, поскольку он понял, что это действительно Аска, и он действительно в реальной жизни, Синдзи понял, что он может найти ценность самого себя и теперь готов обратиться к другим людям, и его волнует этот знак сострадания, который отражает собственную ласку Юи несколькими минутами ранее в фильме, когда он покидает совершенствование, это также показывает, насколько он ошеломлён тем, что его приняли, и, может быть, ему стыдно за то, как он относился к Аске. Последняя слова Аски «kimochi warui» могут быть переведены как «мне противно» или «как отвратительно». Это выражение использовалось много раз прежде, чтобы выразить шок, тревогу или неодобрение — например, когда Синдзи впервые погружается в LCL в эпизоде 1 и в некотором смысле его обнимает Юи, и когда Аска жалуется на то, что ей приходится принимать ванну, в которой мылись Мисато и Синдзи в эпизоде 22). Аска, кажется, выражает неодобрение ситуации, в которой они находятся, и Синдзи снова начинает действовать.Имейте в виду, что она также полностью осознает, что он мастурбировал в больнице ранее. Она не только говорила ему сделать это снова для неё, чтобы она могла посмотреть, она даже подразумевает, что она знает, что это его привычка. На самом деле, в одном из ранних проектов «EoE» Синдзи просто ушёл домой, увидев её обнаженную грудь, а затем мастурбировал в своей комнате, думая о ней. Однако это не меняет того факта, что она просто решила проявить к нему сострадание, дать ему шанс и лечь рядом с ним. Когда враждебность была бы гораздо более легким выбором, она выбрала понимание и сострадание, она рискнула, как и Синдзи, решив вернуться к реальности. Амбивалентность и двойственность в этой сцене представляют собой тот факт, что они ещё не полностью здоровы и изменены, но начинают открываться для этого изменения. Фильм не говорит, что с ними будет, если они смогут вырасти и научатся ли они любить себя или нет, но даже после всех тяжёлых смертей и разрушений на протяжении всего фильма, и хотя они всё ещё только начинают расти, это всё ещё даёт им эту надежду, пока они следуют за ней. Тот факт, что Аске и Синдзи придётся работать по-другому, чтобы достичь счастья и даже выживания, даже отражается даже по-другому: пройдёт некоторое время, прежде чем цивилизация сможет восстановиться, даже если кто-то ещё вернётся, поэтому им неизбежно придётся иметь дело друг с другом и, по крайней мере, примириться друг с другом, чтобы выжить: в конечном счёте, смогут ли Синдзи и Аска вырасти и быть счастливыми, также зависит от того, думает ли зритель, что человечество может вернуться и учиться на своих ошибках — вполне возможно, что никто не вернётся или что немногие вернутся. Подобно тому, как Синдзи и Аска могут расти и меняться, это также относится к человечеству и даже к миру в целом: невозможно даже точно знать о физическом состоянии мира и его фауне и флоре, наличии пищи и чистой воды, сохранении зданий и инфраструктуры и т. д. Неизвестно, где они находятся — возможно, на окраине руин Токио-3, который был затоплен после того, как Рей самоуничтожила свою Еву, а позже, когда появилась чёрная Луна и создала кратер. Физический ущерб может быть ограничен окрестностями Токио-3 или он может выходить за его пределы. Все возможности открыты: как узнал Синдзи (и, вероятно, Аска), даже если реальность сурова, если он не попытается вырваться из цикла страданий, отчаяния и эскапизма, который охватил его, у него будет только уверенность в большем провале и большем страдании. Однако, если он решит взглянуть в лицо реальности и столкнуться с риском отказа и неудачи, даже если у него не будет уверенности в успехе и достижении счастья, это всё ещё единственный способ, благодаря которому он может стать счастливым.Я всё ещё не знаю, где найти счастье... но я здесь, и я буду продолжать задаваться вопросом, почему я родился. Примечания Категория:Синдзи Икари Категория:Аска Лэнгли Сорью Категория:Теории и анализ